


[Podfic] On The Line

by RsCreighton



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a few interesting calls at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On The Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On The Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908761) by [fideliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant). 



> Thanks to Fideliant for giving me permission to play with their stories! <3
> 
> The song is Phonography by Britney Spears xD
> 
> This is completed podfic 199. 200 hundred to come in a little bit! Guys it's been 2 years! Can you believe it? XD

Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bKingsman%5d%20On%20The%20Line.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:49

  
---|---


End file.
